


The Captain and the General

by timerous_beastie



Series: The Captain, The Archivist, The Doctor and the General [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Flirting, Hope, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Royalty, Suspense, UNIT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerous_beastie/pseuds/timerous_beastie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood is finding its place in the 21st Century - but the threats are not just from aliens, sometimes they lie closer to home, and sometimes Captain Jack Harkness is his own worst enemy. As he builds defensive walls around Torchwood 3 he might have forgotten that old maxim that no man is an island. There are people on the outside who might help if he would just let them in. Friends who might just break through the walls around his heart and make him see that the "glitter of the universe" exists here on Earth.</p><p>The story starts after the fall of Canary Wharf, but before a certain Ianto Jones makes his way to Cardiff. With Torchwood under scrutiny for its disastrous handling of events in London - can Cardiff escape the power games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stalking of Captain Harkness

**Author's Note:**

> My first Torchwood story - its been spilling around in my head for months and if I don't write it down it will take over my life!
> 
> I'm a late comer but having watched all series in the space of three weeks - fell in love with the Jack/Ianto relationship. Although this story starts before the arrival of Ianto and Gwen, they will appear and the timeline will more or less follow cannon.I have brought in an original character to bring the boys together faster and to create a CoE fix it.
> 
> Miracle Day didn't happen in my universe!
> 
> I don't own Torchwood - or any of the characters in it.

**Chapter 1 – The Stalking of Captain Harkness**

Captain Jack Harkness felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up – his eyes swept around the Plas but there was nothing to see. He flipped open his vortex manipulator scanning for life forms, the only things it registered were a group of late revelers staggering out of a pub at the far corner. He narrowed his eyes in the dark trying to make out the forms as their laughter and banter cut through the cold night air. It was 1:30a.m. in the morning, and he couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched. It had been niggling him for over a week. Every time they went out of the hub, he felt a presence, but like a shadow in the corner of his eye he couldn’t pin it down. It vexed him – and Jack didn’t like it.

The team were beginning to take the mickey every time he asked them to sweep the area and check the CCTV, they teased him about thinking he was the centre of everyone’s attention, that he was getting neurotic – but he had lived long enough to know to trust his feelings. The time agency hadn’t enhanced his senses without good reason – and even though the Plas was once again quiet his senses prickled. They were still there – just because he couldn’t see them didn’t mean they didn’t exist. He pulled his great coat tighter around him; cursing under his breath, stepped off the invisible lift and strode out towards the Millennium Centre.

He had checked the rift before leaving the Hub, if Tosh’s predictions were right it seemed they were going to be blessed with another quiet night. He smiled as he thought of the programs running on her computing. She was a real find, a genius of proportions he was only himself beginning to appreciate, true she was still a bit skittish – Unit had done a real job on her, but with the right training she was going to be not only the best technical support to be found on Earth in this century, but a pretty credible field agent too. There were times when Unit’s crass stupidity worked to his advantage. 

His mind went back to the morning call with Colonel Adjuda – they had ended up in a shouting match (again), which he had won (again), after reminding him (again) that Torchwood 3 did not have to take their orders from anyone other than the Queen. Thank the gods for royal patronage, after over half a century of taking orders from idiots of the highest order, with their stiff upper lips, inane military training, narrow minded, bigoted class mentality and sheer incompetence that had got him killed not just once, but dozens of times, it was a relief to be able to blow them off. While he mourned the loss of life from Canary Wharf he was glad to be free of the influence of Torchwood 1 forever.

He let himself into the Centre and ran up the stairs to the roof with practiced ease. Looking out over the water tower and the bay beyond gave him his sense of perspective and calm.

He was rebuilding Torchwood 3 in no-one’s image but his own. His team was coming together. Susie was strong and steadfast, a natural in the field – had taken to the existence of aliens with the minimum of fuss and had become fascinated and immersed in understanding their technology. Sure she was a bit of a loner, didn’t much mix with the rest of the team, but she had their backs out in the field, she was tenacious, loyal and really seemed to love what she did. Come to think of it he wasn’t sure that she mixed much outside of the team – but that wasn’t his problem, what they did outside of Torchwood was their business, just as his own time was his own affair. 

He couldn’t afford to get too attached; he had to hone the team to look after the rift after he was gone. The stars were bright tonight, bringing the familiar pang in his gut, he missed the freedom those stars represented, he missed excitement of new horizons, he missed his family, his home, his Doctor, he missed Rose. Tears pricked at his eyes, Rose a casualty of Canary Wharf and he had missed his opportunity to see them both, perhaps to save her,

When …. when was he to see his Doctor again? When he did, would he be able to fix him, to give him answers, to bring him peace? He shook his head and cursed at his useless vortex manipulator – “That way madness lies!” he murmured to the wind, “Yeah Gods if I’m quoting Shakespeare I must be getting maudlin – nice guy but way too verbose.”

Right now, his team needed him; Dr Owen Harper was almost as broken as Toshiko Sato – and equally as brilliant in his own field. Unlike the quiet technician, the acerbic doctor hid his fears behind a terse outer shell which railed at the world in general – and often at the himself in particular. He worked hard, and played harder – anything to forget the emptiness in his own life, a sentiment that Jack understood only too well. It was because he did, he was waiting for the fall. For when it came, it would be hard, and Jack would need to be there to pick up the pieces. 

He indulged himself until the sun began to appear, decorating the early morning skies with a bright orange glow, before he descended to take the day head on, to be the leader that he never really wanted to be. He stood tall and shrugged on the persona of the Captain who’s name now adorned him and focused on the here and now – tomorrow was another day, and when the opportunity to return to his former life came, he would be ready to take it. Until then, Cardiff needed him.


	2. The Stalking of Torchwood Three

The hub alarm signaled the arrival of the last of his team, Jack looked up from Tosh’s workstation to see a bleary eyed doctor pass by.

“Burning the candle at both ends, Owen?” shouted Jack. Owen responded with a rude gesture and headed for the autopsy bay clutching takeaway breakfast. The reek of drink as he passed had Tosh wrinkling her nose and looking at his receding form with genuine concern in her eyes.

“He’ll come through.” reassured Jack, “we will be there for him. Now – check those CCTV archives for me.”

“What exactly am I looking for Jack?”

Jack shrugged; “Anything that doesn’t look right, you know odd behavior, people lingering around with nothing obvious to do – that kind of thing.”

“Well that describes all the tourists in Cardiff,” snorted Suzi. “We have been checking all week Jack, there is nothing out there.”

“Trust me kids – we are not alone. Hey Suzi, how do you fancy going on a reconnaissance trip to London and see if you can find out who’s showing undue interest in us?”

Jack and Suzi repaired to the archives to rake through the various artifacts that they had rescued from Torchwood One. Jack was looking for something that might look attractive to the bullheads in Unit, but that he knew was utterly harmless and useless to them. Something that was intriguing enough for them to be willing to let Suzi across the threshold, so that she could go snooping. Unit could never resist the idea of Torchwood having to go to them for help.

They settled on a something that looked like a typical sci-fi film ray gun, but Jack knew was actually for warming seeds which were a particular delicacy in the Wiglean sector and a lump of rock with a strange green vein running through it which was inert.

Meanwhile, Tosh was focused on developing a routine to methodically analyse the last weeks CCTV around the hub. A contrite Owen, who was one step closer to humanity, after his caffeine fix, joined her unnoticed. 

“So do you think our fearless leader has finally flipped – or is there actually someone out there stalking him.”

She shrugged her shoulders, frowned at him disapprovingly and pointedly passed him a mint, which he took absently, clearly missing (or ignoring) the intended reprimand.

“I mean,” he continued, “if someone really wanted to see what he was up to, all they would have to do is hang around in one of the bars he frequents – sooner or later he would be bound to hit on them.”

“Jack can be discrete you know Owen.”

“You are kidding aren’t you? Jack’s bloody obvious – he could stand like a wallflower in the shadows of a ghost station, and everyone would still notice him!”

“Jealous again Owen!” Jack’s voice boomed over the Hub causing Owen to once again resort to a rude gesture. He was about to retort when the rift alarm sounded.

“Spike in Whitchurch, looks like it is close to the Golf Club.” said Tosh, “No police reports yet.”

“C’mon Owen, you look like you need the fresh air – Tosh keep us updated and carry on with that scan. Suzi do your best to sweet talk Unit, I want to know exactly what they are up to.”

Arriving at the clubhouse, Owen attended to a number of dazed golfers who insisted that on a stretch of rough, close to the final green, a purple dog had leapt out from the trees and proceeded to pelt the players with their own golf balls telling them to ‘fetch’. Jack grabbed a whistle, a net, some weevil spray and clutching his Webley close to his side, went in search of the dog, while Owen tended to the causalities, and made them ‘tea’ for the shock.

Eventually Owen went to join Jack, as he picked his way through the thickets, he heard a yap. There in front of him stood the dog, not much bigger than a retriever and not looking particularly frightening. He had the requisite four legs but also a couple of arms, which were presumably responsible for the missiles, hurled at the erstwhile golfers. It was covered in what looked like a cross between scales and feathers in a rather fetching purple.

Owen spoke in what he hoped was a calming voice and the animals tail started to wag so he slowly inched forward. He tripped the comms, “Jack, I think I’ve found our intruder – seems friendly enough.”

“On my way, don’t make contact till I get there.”

Too late – Owen pulled off his belt to fashion a lead and was reaching down to restrain the dog when he suddenly became aware that they was not alone. He barely had time to scream a warning, before he dropped to the ground and his world went black.

“Owen!” screamed Jack, picking up pace towards the coordinates of his last communication. His pulse was racing, and when he got there his blood ran cold to see Owen’s prone body face down in the grass. “Please no – please be OK”. 

 

When Owen came to, he was back in the Hub on the autopsy table. Behind him he could hear Jack and Tosh talking. He groaned to get their attention, Tosh passed him painkillers and Jack helping him to sit up. In typical fashion he brushed away their solicitude, using a mirror to examine the dressing on his head and then the stiches on the wound underneath.

“Not bad work Jack, I’ll make a doctor of you yet.”

“Can’t take the credit Owen, it wasn’t me that put humpty back together again.”

“What – you took me to the hospital, I’ll never live it down!” 

Jack stared at him for a moment.

“Feel up to looking at some pictures?”

They made their way to the boardroom where Tosh took control of the computer.

“ This is an aerial view of the golf course from the time you arrived – the red dots are you and Jack, the green dots are the golfers. If you look here about three minutes after you arrive someone else, the blue dot, joins you. Jack heads off to find the alien and you eventually leave to assist.”

“And the blue dot follows me….” observed Owen.

“And it stays until I catch up with you.” Said Jack.

The screen was then replaced with a photograph of Owen, complete with dressing on his head and the two aliens tethered to a tree beside him, the dog he had first seen was happily munching on some fruit – and the second, some three times its size, was lying beside it, a tranquiliser dart clearly showing in its flank.

“This is how I found you – I guess you didn’t can stitch yourself up while you were unconscious. Still think I am imagining our stalker?”

“There’s more’” said Tosh. “I’ve analysed all the CCTV from around the Hub and look at this.”

Tosh ran a time-lapse image of the Plas. 

“What am I looking for Tosh?” asked Owen.

She stilled a frame and pointed to the top corner, where in the shadows was an indistinct image of a person sitting on a bench. There was only part of them visible, nothing that could be used for identification. They were dressed completely in black.

“They sat there for a full ten hours with barely a movement, the invisible lift is in their direct line of sight, then suddenly they were gone – not picked up on any other camera within a 5 mile radius. There really isn’t much to go on – I have tried to enhance the images but there really isn’t very good camera cover in that spot.”

“Precisely why it was chosen Tosh,” said Jack authoritatively, “black ops, I’m sure of it. Have you heard from Suzi?”

“Yep she’s in – got a date with one of the admin guys tonight, apparently he is the biggest gossip going, so if they know anything she is pretty sure she will find out.”

“OK Tosh – I want you to change the angle of all the cameras in the area, make sure all the previous blind spots are covered and I want a 24 monitored alarm around the hub. I’m going to rattle some cages in the government and see who we spook. We are going to teach these guys to back off Torchwood Three! Owen get home and get some rest – I need you at full strength tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3 - Intruder Alert

“Jeez, Jack sure knows how to win friends and influence people.” said Owen as Tosh winced at the raised voice and string of oaths emanating from Jack’s office. 

“Is he still on about our stalker? Why can’t he let it go, it isn’t as if they actually did you any harm, even though you handed your head on a plate.” scoffed Suzi.

Owen glowered her, “Not this time, something about protection at Cardiff Airport for dignitaries coming for the opening of the Welsh parliament tomorrow.” 

“Does the rift reach that far?” asked Tosh.

The sound of Jack’s boots clattering on the steel walkway signaled the end of his conference call. It was now three days since the golf course incident and he was being stonewalled from every direction – and he wasn’t best please at a wild goose chase out at the airport. It was a distraction to the matter in hand, the rest of the team seemed to be content to simply close the investigation down, but Jack didn’t like loose ends. 

He looked expectantly at Tosh, hoping that she had something new for him, but she shook her head.

“I’ve found a home for our purple dogs,” she offered as a consolation, “some woman runs a rescue center out in the Brecons – she’s as mad as a hatter and quite happy to accept that our friends are the result of medical research gone wrong.”

“Good Tosh, the Hub is no place for lively pets, even if they are friendly.” 

“Friendly my arse – that thing knocked me out.” complained Owen.

“She was just protecting her baby Owen.” reprimanded Tosh.

“Whatever. Suzi, Owen, go get our guests rehoused. Tosh keep running those scans – I’m going out to see if I can flush out our stalker.”

Jack walked around the bay, along by the docks and then uptown, he called in at some bars, walked through the shopping centre, but had no sense of being followed or watched. He turned to go back to the Hub when a call came in from Owen and Suzi who were trying to round up half a dozen weevils at Cardiff Castle. Tosh picked him up in the SUV to assist.

It took a full two and half hours to run the weevils to ground, the light was fading by this time and the team was weary, so he sent them home. Tosh accompanied him back to the hub to collect her bag and car. She opened her mouth a couple of times to speak, but unusually Jack didn’t seem to be in the mood for company, so she kept her own council – letting him brood. She knew him well enough by now to recognise that stubborn streak. They entered the hub via the tourist office, as soon as the cog door opened Jack froze for a moment, then drew his Webley from its holster. 

“What is it Jack? “she whispered.

“Company.” was his terse response. She immediately consulted her PDA, there were no sign of life forms and none of the hub alarms had gone off. They worked together, checking the main area of the hub, eventually Jack holstered the gun and they used the mainframe to scan the archives and lower levels – to no avail.

“What makes you so sure Jack? I upped all the security levels, there is no way anyone could have got in and out again without triggering the alarms – there are noise and heat sensors and our passcodes are all biometric.”

“I just know Tosh – find me some evidence.”

She brought up the hub CCTV and there was a sharp intake of breath, Jack was right – someone had been here. There were a couple of images which gave hints of a shadow, but as whoever it was walked around the hub – one by one the cameras switched off, switching on again as the shadow passed by.

“How the hell…..”  
“It’s just not possible,” said Tosh as she accessed the sensor data, but the only life forms data registering were those of the team members. 

They followed their visitors progress around the hub – if the blanked out images were an indication, their intruder had spent some twenty minutes in the Hub, nearly half of that in and around Jack’s office. Jack left Tosh to extract whatever she could from the electronics and went to survey his office.

There was no evidence of a prowler, the secure store and his quarters appeared to be untouched, he couldn’t tell if anything on his desk had been moved, it looked messy with papers all over the place – but that was normal wasn’t it? He used his wrist strap to scan for surveillance or explosive devices and found nothing. What exactly was going on, what were they looking for and why? 

He sent Tosh home, knowing that he himself wouldn’t sleep, at least not until he had done a full physical search of every area. Finding nothing he finally laid back on his bunk, his mind continued to whirr. He was angry, worried and also slightly intrigued. Whoever he was dealing with was managing to outsmart him and that annoyed and captivated him in equal measure – he loved a challenge, but until he understood their motivation he couldn’t ignore the threat to him and his team.

Morning brought a glimmer of hope, as they gathered around the conference table Tosh worked her magic. First she ran a video from the camera outside of the tourist office. They saw the street lamps go out and then in semi darkness a figure, dressed in black, studiously facing away from the camera walked over to the door, opened it without any difficulty and slipped inside, the whole sequence was over in seconds.

Tosh brought up a still image, which gave a little more detail. “I believe our stalker is female, about 5’ 2”, as you can see long dark hair and slim build. If you notice on the sleeve of her jacket, it looks like something is catching what little light there is, I have tried to enhance it,” a blurred image appeared, “but I can’t get enough resolution to get any detail. However,” the screen flipped to a third image showing a gloved hand and forearm, “I caught this as a reflection in the glass door inside the Hub, just as the camera was switched off.” She zoomed in on the cuff of the jacket where you could clearly see a brass button with some sort of indistinct shield on it. ”That’s it I’m afraid, not much to go on.” She flipped back to the short video, letting it run on a loop.

Jack half listened to their theories on motives, personality, affiliations and next steps. There was something about the way she moved, with confidence and authority, something about the sweep of her hair, her muscled body, tight but practical clothing, the fact that he always new when she was close by. Clearly military, the bearing gave that away, probably black ops given her ability to avoid surveillance, but there was something else, something he couldn’t put his finger on, something he just felt he should know – but couldn’t remember.

“Jack, Jack!” Suzi’s voice broke through “What next Jack?”

“We remain vigilant, trawl the records for anyone who might fit the profile and may have shown interest in the past – and we get on with the day job.”

They ran through the protocol for the day, it was a subdued team that packed into the SUV to do their duty out at Cardiff Airport.


	4. Chapter 4 – Face to Face

Airport duty was every bit as dull and boring as anticipated. The security detail was under the command of one Major Fortescue, who, as far as Jack was concerned, represented both the best and the worst that the British Army. An upper class twit who played everything by the rulebook – no exceptions allowed. He had been ordered to accept the support of Torchwood Three and therefore would do so, expecting them to follow his orders to the letter. That didn’t mean he had to like it – and the inclusion in the motley crew of an American Captain increased his disdain ten fold. As instructed he allowed them the sweep the airport with whatever their specialist technology they had – but otherwise wanted them to be neither seen nor heard. Nor would he allow them to remove themselves from the area until he himself was stood down.

For a while Jack amused himself by baiting him and generally flirting with his troops. Owen flirted with some airhostesses, Suzi drank coffee and looked bored and Tosh hacked into the airport systems. She was tempted to move some planes around and cause chaos for air traffic control, but decided they had never done anything to harm her. 

When even this ceased to provide any entertainment, they charmed their way into the VIP lounge and were being served with passable coffee, when Jack suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“She’s here.” He should have known. 

“I’ve got her,” said Tosh turning the screen around for Jack to see. The familiar black form was striding along a walkway, passed by a couple of guards who nodded to her and disappeared through a door marked private, no entry. She snapped the laptop closed. “This way.”

The team followed her up stairs and along the walkway – the guards stepped forward to halt their progress but Jack already had his Webley out pushing past them shouting “Torchwood”. He heard them on their radios calling for back up but was already at the closed door. The four of them barged through the door weapons drawn.

“Shit!” exclaimed Owen under his breath. For a moment the whole team stood frozen in place staring at sight before them. Jack’s mouth went dry as he realised he was standing holding a gun on the one person who he should fear most, the one person who could close him down in the blink of an eye.

He was pointing a gun directly at Her Majesty the Queen, and if the expression on her face was anything to go by – she was not pleased to see him. A man in a grey suit, holding a gun and ordering them to drop their weapons, blocked his view. 

He was suddenly aware of the tension in the room as secret service men appeared from nowhere surrounding them. The impasse was broken when their quarry, who had been sitting beside the Queen stood up, with a bemused expression on her face and authoritatively spoke.

“Calm down everyone,” she tapped the man in the grey suit on the shoulder and signaled for him to move. He looked back at the Queen who nodded and the secret service disappeared from whence they had come. The women then opened her jacket carefully removed her weapon with two fingers and placed it onto a tray, which she then carried over to Jack.

“Captain.” She laid a hand onto the barrel of the gun and pressed it down until he released his grasp and it dropped onto the tray, then moved along the line collecting each of their weapons before placing the tray on the table in front of them. 

The spell was finally broken and Jack turned to the Queen.

“You Majesty I apologise I thought…”. He was cut short by the Queen who had a face like thunder.

“Captain, it is manners to wait until you are spoken to.”

“Perhaps you will allow me to make the introductions ma’am.” Interrupted the women in black. “Miss Toshiko Sato, Dr Owen Harper, Miss Suzi Costello and of course you know Captain Jack Harkness. Given that Torchwood Three have decided of their own accord to join us, and that you need to leave for your next engagement in a matter of minutes, perhaps I should proceed to give you my report.”

“Thank you General, if you are happy to do so.” She motioned to them all to be seated.

“Ma’am, you asked me to provide you with as assessment of Torchwood Three, following the fall of Torchwood One you asked me to consider three options. Firstly to maintain Torchwood Three as is, secondly to assimilate it within Unit and thirdly to close it down.”

Jack stood up, anger seeping from every pore and opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately quelled by a look from the Queen. Tosh started to tremble and Owen and Suzi sat upright, their faces white with fear.

“It is important to point out,” continued the General, “that Torchwood Three is not responsible in any way for the fiasco that took place at Canary Wharf, that the two organisations have operated quite separately for a period of time.” She looked directly at Jack. 

“Captain Harkness is uniquely qualified to run an operation such as Torchwood, his knowledge and experience of alien life forms is unrivalled. He has also in his short time in Cardiff assembled an exceptional team, and has an inspirational attitude to reform and leadership. While I think even he would admit that change is yet work in progress – he has a much more balanced view of the extraterrestrial threat to the Earth than has previously been evident in Torchwood. Unfortunately he is also ill disciplined, arrogant, and stubborn and is incapable of working effectively with other agencies. I therefore feel that for Torchwood Three to continue unchanged is not an option – it increases the overall threat to Earth. The second option to assimilate within Unit is a non starter.” 

Tosh visibility let out the breath she had been holding since the General had started her report. 

“Apart from the fact that Unit failed to recognise the genius of Miss Sato when she was in their employ, the loyalty of the team lies with Captain Harkness. Since it is clear that there is no element of mutual trust or respect between the leadership of Unit and the good Captain, then you would in effect be moving directly to the third option. 

I did consider whether a variant of this option might be to put Captain Harkness in overall control of Unit but I dismissed this also. While Units remit is similar, their mode of operation is military; they need to be able to marshal significant critical mass to respond to international threats. Captain Harkness’s leadership style is simply not conducive to such an operation.”

Jack snarled his disapproval looking between the General and the Queen.

“That leaves us with the third option, disbandment. There is an argument that I know has been well made to you ma’am, that with the establishment, growth and continued experience of Unit, that Torchwood is an anachronism and is no longer required. 

I don’t subscribe to that theory either. The extraterrestrial threat to Earth is real and present. A threat that few can really understand, the one thing we can assume is that they won’t play war under our rules. There is a need to operate in many ways, Torchwood effectively provides a guerilla warfare mode of operation, we dispense with that and with the experience of the team you see in front of you at our peril.”

They were interrupted with a reminder that Her Majesty’s transport was waiting. The Queen began to gather herself but nodded to the General to continue.

“I would therefore propose a fourth option, that Torchwood Three remains with some changes. With your majesty’s approval I suggest that I work with Captain Harkness to address the shortfalls and come back to you within three months with a plan for your approval.”

The Queen rose “Very well General, I accept your proposition.” Jack could contain himself no longer.

“Who the hell do you think you are to tell me…”

“I will tell you exactly who she is Captain, she is an old and trusted friend, one who I will always listen to, and you would do well to remember it.” interjected the Queen. She looked at his deflated expression, and softened her voice. “If it is any consolation Captain, she shares many of the same adjectives as you do.”

The General huffed “I hope you’re not calling me ill disciplined ma’am.”

“Perish the thought General – although it might do you good to loosen up a bit.”

They shook hands, the General collected her weapon and nodded to the Torchwood team. “I’ll be in touch Captain.” Moments later the shocked Torchwood Team were left to assimilate what they had heard.


End file.
